Conjuring Curiosity
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: Mistoffelees spends a little one-on-one time showing Tugger a series of magic tricks he's learned. The magical cat would never have guessed this would lead to a dance lesson. Warning for slash and nonsensical fluff, Misto/Tugger


_So uh, this is my first attempt at writing something for this fandom.*peeks around corner and waves awkwardly*_

_Just a little something I hope fellow Misto/Tugger fans will like. Many thanks to **Don'tBeAZombie** and **Delphicoracle-Cat** for inspiring me and getting me interested in this pairing to begin with. I'm not sure if they're still around but I wanted to mention them in case they see this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, I just like to ship them. _

* * *

Conjuring Curiosity

* * *

Dusk was always a favorite time of night for the ever curious Rum Tum Tugger. It promised the beauty and mystery of the night, but took place when the night that swept over the junkyard was still young and only just beginning.

He also liked it, because this was the opportune time for Jellicles to come out to play.

A feeling of rejuvenation had washed over him after sleeping the day away curled up on his favorite blanket in his den, a spacious chifferobe. He'd really struck gold the day a human decided to throw it out. Aside from the chipped edges and the bottom drawer missing a pull, the trashed piece of furniture was in fairly good shape. And he'd fixed it up to his liking with all kinds of little kick-knacks and fabrics that reflected his flashy nature. Well, as flashy as materials that get dumped at a junkyard can be, that is.

With a satisfying stretch, he yawned and ventured outside, tail idly swaying as he greeted the cool night. To the right, several feet away, was a pipe, dripping with water, the repetitive _'plink-plink'_ of droplets hitting the ground an offer he couldn't refuse. He strode over and let the water douse his dry sandpapery tongue, lapping thirstily at it. One or two drops splattered on his forehead before he finished drinking. Fully awake and refreshed, he then set out for a short walk.

He hadn't been out on his peaceful stroll very long when the distinct feminine scent belonging to the reigning and literal queen of his fanclub drifted into his nostrils. Glancing in her direction, he watched as the slender female sashayed over to the object of her undying affection.

"Hello Tugger," purred Bombalurina, the tip of her tail flicking up and sliding underneath his chin.

"Evening Bomba," he replied, the sound of his charismatic voice bringing a smile to her face.

"So, where are you off to?" she inquired, subtly leaning against an overturned bookcase at the base of the junkpile nearby.

"Nowhere special," he answered with a casual shrug. "Just out for a walk, getting some fresh air." The Maine Coon arched his back and raised his arms high over his head until he heard his joints pop. "If I stay in my den too long, I go stir crazy!"

"I can imagine," she said, flashing an unconsciously seductive grin, gazing up at the taller tom from beneath her lashes. "Care for some…company, while taking this little walk of yours?"

He had to mull the prospect over for a few moments. While company was always something he welcomed wholeheartedly, never having to search very long before he was ultimately rewarded with it, things between he and the crimson queen had become…strained, to say the least.

But there was only thing he didn't care for, and a walk with her seemed innocent enough.

He wordlessly gestured with his head toward the path leading through their beloved junkyard home, signaling her to join him, and join she did. The bright grin adorning her muzzle quickly sobered back into a mere coy close-lipped smile as she fell into step alongside him, knowing it unwise to get too excited too quickly. The likelihood she was setting herself up for disappointment was greater than being granted an outcome she was hoping for, but she simply wasn't ready to let go any time soon. She was still holding onto hope that their relationship, if it could even be called that, had a prayer of being mended.

"Getting into trouble tonight, stud?" she inquired. Their paws brushed together, though Tugger made no move to grasp hers, to Bomba's dismay.

"Trouble?" he asked innocently in return, contemplating her question as he raised his head, looking up at the glittering stars that dotted the sky and aided the Jellicle Moon in enveloping the vast yard in a peaceful ambiance. "You'll have to be more specific than that Bombshell. Some kinds of trouble I tend to stay away from and some kinds I simply could never resist getting into."

She gave a breathy chortle. "I guess that means you won't be venturing too far from home tonight then, hm? No slinking off to Kensington Square with Mungo and Teazer?"

It was the charismatic tom's turn to grin, a chuckle drifting from his lips. "Well, I will admit it was pretty exciting, to get a taste of the alley cat life. But those grimy pollicles that chased us away nearly chomped my tail off!" With a frown, he curled the end of his bushy tail up, clutching it protectively in both paws, claws brushing over the thick fur that had been mere centimeters away from a filthy canine's mouth the previous night. "And I love my tail."

"Conceited much?" the queen teased.

"Hey now, when you look as good as I do, it's perfectly fine to be conceited."

"That's an opinion Tug," Bomba reminded him.

"A widely accepted one," he pointed out, holding a claw up to her.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "You're just…too much sometimes." Her gaze wandered up to the radiant Jellicle Moon, the orb resembling a glowing pearl amongst a sea of stars. "It's so lovely out tonight. No clouds in sight to cover the moon."

"Mhm," he hummed in agreement.

The two fell into comfortable surface conversation as they strolled along, discussing what they'd been up to, generally catching up, mentioning whatever came to mind. They hadn't conversed in weeks, though that was by design. For Bomba, being around him again after that time apart felt amazing. The feline queen was thoroughly enjoying his company, having missed him. And as for Tugger, while he had missed her in a way, he didn't miss their constant bickering that was inevitable when they were together. They were just too much alike, their personalities tending to clash violently.

When they arrived at the spot where the path forked into two opposite directions, the pair stopped. The path to the right meandered through the remaining areas of the massive junkyard. The one to the right, however, led to Bomba's den, and Tugger could already tell which direction the queen was leaning towards.

"It's a tad chilly out," she noted quietly, boldly leaning her head against his shoulder and rubbing her palms along her forearms as a sudden gale gusted by, whipping her fur in all directions. "The wind's picking up." She shivered. "Nights have been getting colder faster lately, it must mean winter's finally on its way."

Tugger nodded. "Yeah…but this mane keeps me pretty warm," he commented, trying to keep his distance. "Shouldn't have any problems when it starts to snow."

A subdued giggle left her lips, the queen seemingly unfazed by his rebuff. She persisted in her advances regardless. "It _does_ look rather warm." She bit her lip and reached up, sliding her fingertips over the thick but soft fur that covered his chest, her claws sifting through the tufts ever so gently. "So warm…" She wasn't thinking when she uttered her next statement. "Almost as warm as the new blankets inside my den." She walked two fingers up his chest, displaying a suggestive smile.

He tensed up at her contact, taking a step back and forcing a laugh. "That so, Bomba?"

"Mhm," she uttered, audibly purring now and nuzzling her cheek up underneath his chin. "Would you like to come inside and…see for yourself, Tugger?"

There was no arguing that the red furred queen was a breathtaking little beauty who exuded sensuality and sex appeal. From her slender but curvy form to her full head of fur that framed her alluring facial features, to her long eyelashes that fanned out, lining her piercing eyes that relished in roaming over the maned tom's body from time to time.

And it was no secret that the Rum Tum Tugger was a tom who wasn't shy about showing his appreciation for a female's exterior beauty as well. And many a Jellicle in the junkyard would agree that Bomba was one of the prettiest females to grace a setting so many others would find grotesque.

But this? This was different. He didn't particularly prefer to be the one being pursued it was vastly off-putting for him.

"Aw come on Bomba, I just left my own den. I've had enough of sprawling around on blankets for one day. I just wanna get out for a while, get some fresh air, enjoy the night. Besides, I've seen the inside of your den, it's not all that impressive." By 'seen' he of course meant that he'd spent a decent amount of time in it, and had been there with her enough that now even the mention of it made him feel…suffocated.

"Trust me Tug," she breathed, tracing her claws over the spotted pattern of his chest, choosing to pretend like his last remark hadn't registered. "If you just come back to my den with me, I'll make sure you get _full_ enjoyment out of this night."

"Well my my, aren't we selfish?" Tugger commented with a comical quirk of his brow, large tail weaving about soundlessly behind him. "Wanting to monopolize the Rum Tum Tugger and ensure the other Jellicles don't get to be graced with his presence by keeping him all to yourself?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth, creating a 'tsk-tsk-tsk- sound, and shook his head.

"Guilty," she sang out in an airy voice, giggling softly. Reaching up and gripping his collar, being mindful of the spikes lining it, she sighed and nudged under his chin, rubbing

The more suggestive her actions became, the clearer her intentions became. Her tail, having a mind of its own, wound itself around his thigh, the crimson queen licking her lower lip after inhaling his scent, letting it intoxicate her.

"Bomba…look…we can't…it's not…we can't do this," He sighed, head lowered and eyes dropping to focus on his feet.

"Why not?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant by that. Her claws wandered to the edge of his jawline, their tips gliding along it, stopping at his chin. They hadn't yet roamed down his neck before a masculine paw gripped her wrist and lowered it, causing Bomba's ears to flatten as if she'd been scolded.

"You know why," he murmured. "You and I…we gave it a try. But I just…I think it unwise to go backward, when we need to move on. Both of us."

"I beg to differ," she whispered, jaw taut. "We agreed to taking a break. And I think the break has lasted long enough." Emerald pools locked onto golden ones, searching them for the loving quality they used to bear but finding only unease. "I've missed you…missed being with you."

No matter how much she wished it, he couldn't will himself to say it back.

He stood still as stone as she brushed her muzzle against his chest, her claws lightly raking at his mane.

She really should have been expecting what happened next: both his paws pushing her away. "No Bomba," he mumbled quietly.

"Why are you fighting me?" she demanded, upset from getting nowhere with him.

"Because…because we can't keep doing this, alright?" came his reply in a slightly harsher tone. "This whole…back and forth, it leads to fighting and yelling, then apologies and making up only for it to happen all over again! It never works and you know it, because no matter what, someone ends up getting hurt. I've been thinking it over, and I believe it would be best if we just tried to stay friends for a while—"

"Friends?! You can't be serious!"

"What? Is that not enough?"

"No!" she nearly yelled in agitation. "I'm not looking for friends Tugger. I have _plenty_ of friends. I don't want us to be friends."

He was taken aback by her words, speechless for several moments. Then his stunned expression morphed into an offended one. "So what? You're just looking for a good time with me? That's all I'm good for? You don't care enough to value a friendship with me? Is that it?"

"What? No, that's—you're misunderstanding me! I meant I'd rather be with you, not just strictly friends. I want to be with you romantically." Her glare intensified. "And even if that were what I'd meant, how _dare_ you shame someone else for the very thing you're guilty of."

"Come again?"

"Don't you play dumb. You love nothing more than to dart about and promenade, having a fling with any cat willing, and then discard them like garbage the next day!"

A hiss started to build in his throat, his hackles rising. "That's not true. You know damn well I care about every cat I've ever mated with."

"Like you could keep track of them all," she spat back, venom lacing her tone. "As much as you've slept around like the tom-whore you are!"

His blood boiled, paws visibly shaking. He clenched them into fists, both infuriated and hurt by what she'd said. He couldn't argue with this, as one could say he had always been a promiscuous tom of sorts. It still cut him deeply to hear it from another Jellicle, namely the one he'd come so close to falling for once upon a time.

How the tide had turned.

They stood there on the path, unaware of how long they stayed like this. Face to face and staring each other down coldly. Finally breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over them, Tugger spoke up. "See? This is why we would never make it together Bomba. This right here. It doesn't matter how hard we try to make things work, how hard we try to avoid it; we always end up fussing and fighting, at each other's throats. We drive each other crazy."

Her eyes closed, she breathed in through her nose, then took a deep even exhale, calming herself down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to lash out like that at you." She stepped closer, rubbing her cheek against his. "I couldn't help it. It's like you said: you really do drive me crazy Tuggs."

The crimson female had the audacity to nuzzle him a second time, rubbing her hip against his waist. "Please?" she begged, voice so low that it was almost hard to hear. "One night. That's all I'm asking for. One night with me could fix us."

At first, he wasn't resisting, and Bombalurina thought she'd gotten through to him at long last.

Shaking his head he trailed a claw against her cheek. "Or it could reopen old wounds. This might have to be one of those things that needs to stay broken, Bomba." He placed a soft peck on her cheek, the queen more than able to feel the finality in the action.

"Goodnight kitten," said Tugger. "I'll see ya around."

He watched her slowly turn and strut away, head held high, refusing to hang it in defeat. The brusque swing of her hips showed she was more than slightly miffed by being turned down by the tom that drove her wild with desire, even after the rocky ups and downs their history together had brought the two.

But no matter, a young and beautiful queen like her would have no problem catching the attention of a tom in the tribe before the night was over. Even if it wouldn't be the cat she still harbored feelings for. For Bomba, being with someone at all was better than being alone.

* * *

He traipsed off down the opposite trail, feeling almost guilty for rejecting the crimson queen, and doing it so bluntly. Had it been a few months ago, he would have jumped at the offer, literally. Or perhaps he would have been the one to seek her out and coax her into his den.

But things were different now. Being with her all that time had opened his eyes to how incompatible they were. It was like trying to force two magnets of the same pole towards each other. It just didn't work.

Tugger's large right ear suddenly flickered, and he shook himself free of his troublesome thoughts as his keen sense of hearing picked up on laughter emanating from somewhere off in the distance. He heard the shrill giggling of kittens and the gentle laughter of someone else, a slightly older tom, one Tugger had grown rather close to over the years. The melody of his laughter had become a sound he relished like no other. As a smile crept onto his face, Tugger sauntered off in the direction of the laughter, and the closer he got, the more distinct the separate voices became.

"Show us again!" came the cheerful voice of little Etcetera.

"Yes one more time, please!" Jemima begged, her voice noticeably softer and sweeter than the other young queen's.

"But I showed it to you four times already!" the tom replied, laughter coating his words.

By this time, Tugger was peering around the side of an old dresser, surveying the scene as it played out. Three kittens, who all happened to practically worship the ground the Maine Coon strutted upon, were sitting on the tire, their features alit with delight, practically on the edge of their 'seat', as the mystical and marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees dazzled them with a magic show.

The tux had showmanship, he really did know how to put on a good show for the Jellicles. And he adored any chance to perform tricks for the little ones, as even though all the cats were fascinated by his magic and what he could do, the kittens were even more so consumed with their fascination, never understanding just how he managed to do it, no matter how many times they watched him execute a clever trick.

Of course, it wasn't merely his showmanship that Tugger found himself captivated by when it came to the magical and marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees; it was also his bright azure eyes, the shy smile on his snowy white muzzle. And perhaps it also had something to do with the sheer grace and poise he possessed even when standing perfectly still.

"Alright, but this is the last time, so pay close attention." The magical cat swept both his paws in front of his audience, wiggling his fingers for the added effect, and had the kits tittering away, just as planned. "Nothing in my palms…" He lifted his arms, comically threading his fingers through the patches of fur on his shoulders. "Nothing in my fur...no really I promise, I bathed right before I left my den."

"Misto!" the kittens cried in unison. Electra clasped both her paws to her mouth as she giggled and Etcetera nearly fell off the tire's edge, kicking her legs wildly and opting to cover her entire face with both her paws. Little Jemima was biting her lip, gazing up at the handsome magician. While the doe-eyed kitten could often be seen swooning over Tugger, she also harbored affections for the conjuring cat himself. Everytime their eyes met, Jemima would immediately avert her gaze and lower her ears, almost as if she were ashamed of having a crush on him. And perhaps, in a small way, she was. They had been friends for as long as she could remember. Now that she had developed a romantic interest in him, she felt it betrayed their friendship, and she didn't want that.

She could still clandestinely enjoy the view though, if nothing else.

"Ok, now watch carefully," Mistoffelees told the gathered kits. He held a palm out, using his other paw to sprinkle iridescent sparkle dust onto it. With an animated expression he lightly blew the dust, stirring it up. And with a snap of his thumb and forefinger, he whispered, "Presto!"

The little queens gasped when a pigeon appeared in the cloud of dust and cooed, flapping its wings and soaring high up into the night sky. The startled bird had no idea he'd be a part of a predator's magic act.

"Ta-dah!" exclaimed the magician, bowing dramatically from the waist.

The three kits leaped to their feet, giggling and applauding enthusiastically.

"Mistoffelees! Are you playing with food? Of all things? Think of what sort of example you're setting for the kittens! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young tom!"

His ears shot up and he looked over to see Jennyanydots making her way over to the tire, the warm grin on her face a sure sign she had only been teasing him good-naturedly. The tabby protector was at her side.

"Oh hello Jenny," Mistoffelees greeted her politely, a shy smile adorning his muzzle. He nodded to the silver tabby. "Munkustrap."

"Always nice to see you, Mistoffelees," said the protector, offering the little illusionist an amiable smile before turning his attention back to the older queen he held in such high regard.

"I was just out looking for the kittens who went missing earlier this evening," Jenny informed him. "Munkustrap graciously offered to help me. Those kits are late for their signing lessons with me! Have they been with you all this time?"

"O-oh…yes they have," Mistoffelees answered, frowning nervously. "My apologies Jenny, they never told me they had lessons with you tonight."

Jenny gave the trio of kits a stern look, palms resting on her hips and tail twitching to and fro. One look like that from the old Gumbie cat was enough to cause all three kittens to drop their heads in remorse, ears flattened against their skulls.

"Oh it's alright dearies," Jenny told them with a gentle smile. "I'm not mad, we're just a little behind schedule, that's all. But no matter, we can always make up for lost time." She beckoned them over with a paw. "Now come along, we've much to go over."

Etcetera whimpered, not wanting to leave just yet. But Jenny was adamant about their tiny voices being in peak condition when they would sing for Old Deuteronomy when he returned from the village. So the energetic kitten leaped into Mistoffelees' arms and nuzzled him fondly. "Can we come see you do magic again soon?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said with a warm grin. "I'd love that Etcy. But you had better run along now. Best not to keep Jenny waiting."

The young queen nodded and skipped over to the adult queen, who took hold of her paw.

Electra and Jemima nuzzled the magician in sequence, then waved goodbye. Electra raced over and jumped on Munkustrap's back, nearly knocking the breath out of him. "Onward Mr. Munkus!" she cried, arms linked around his neck. "To Jenny's!"

The tabby looked up at her, his brow quirked. "I'm getting too old for this," he sighed, carrying Electra piggyback. Or maybe tabbyback was more appropriate in this case. He smiled gratefully down at little Jemima, who was content to simply hold his paw as they walked back towards the center of the junkyard.

"Oh nonsense!" Jenny chided. "You can't call yourself old while I'm around Munk. Now just wait until you and Demeter have little ones of your own running around. That's when the rapid aging process really kicks in!"

"Ah yes, she and I have discussed the very matter recently in fact," said Munkustrap, nodding. "She told me I don't have to worry about my fur greying since it's already grey." His nose suddenly wiggled, a familiar scent wafting into it, and he grimaced. "Smells like my brother's been in the area."

The kittens gasped, each of their heads snapping up, eyes wide and tiny tails whipping eagerly.

"Tugger's here?" Etcetera shrieked, Munkustrap wincing as her shrill voice filled his sensitive ears.

"Where?" Electra piped up. Her eyes began to dart left and right, scanning the various junk piles. "I don't see him!"

Ordinarily, when it came to his admirers, Tugger would leap out without hesitation and proceed to flaunt himself unabashedly, soaking up the admiration from the swooning fan-cats, listening to them squeal and mew and nearly lose all control when he performed his signature pelvic thrust.

Right now, however, he was in a compromising position. It would look incredibly suspicious if he happened to reveal himself from where he sat perched on the wooden slab atop the junk pile after having been up there so long. To avoid embarrassment and a probable annoying interrogation from his older brother, he stayed put, crouching behind the slab of wood, keeping himself hidden to the best of his ability.

"Well I don't see him anywhere," mumbled Munkustrap, frowning.

"Nor do I," added Jenny. "Ah well, perhaps he was here earlier and it's merely his scent that's lingering in the air, dear."

The protector nodded, satisfied with that. "Most likely."

With that, the older queen began ushering Munkustrap and the kittens off in the direction of her cozy den. "Come along darlings," she sang out. She and Munkustrap turned to wave at the tux and said their goodbyes before rounding a corner, disappearing from sight, their voices and the occasional titters and mews of the kits fading into the distance.

Alone again, or at least, thinking he was, he discarded his glittery cape and knelt down on the ground, beginning to stretch. He extended his right leg and arched his back, holding the stretch for a good thirty seconds. Then he alternated to his left leg and repeated the action. Next he extended both his legs outward as far as he could, leaning to one side, curving his arm up and over. The little tom was limber and flexible, stretching with ease, bending and moving as if his muscles were made of elastic. Needless to say, Tugger's eyes were fixated on him, the golden orbs settling on his flexible form in a way that was dangerously close to flat-out ogling.

When Mistoffelees finished stretching, he got to his feet. He stepped and circled, beginning to dance.

Tugger watched on, marble eyes glimmering whilst the lithe feline twirled and leapt, both feet barely touching down before he abruptly crouched, somersaulting and springing back up into a grand jeté, and landed on the hood of a car, upon which he resumed practicing his pirouettes.

Tugger was almost caught being a 'peeping tom' of sorts when his ears swiveled, the tuxedo cat freezing abruptly in mid-spin. His head whipped to the side, bright azure eyes scanning the endless piles of rubble and discarded furniture for the source of the sound. "Hello? Is someone out there?" he asked aloud, of course getting no answer from the watchful tom hidden safely in the shadows overhead. The tux's brow creased in mild suspicion, but after another lengthy moment of silence passed, he resumed his graceful dance, unaware of his one-cat audience.

Mistoffelees took a daring leap off the car, arms spanned straight out. He landed in a swift roll, tucking and flipping so fast that Tugger wondered if he would've missed it had he blinked.

The small feline magician was on his toes once more, a foot pointed in ballet stance. He prepped and then began a series of fouettés. Tugger's lustful gaze couldn't be helped as the small cat flaunted his raw ability as a dancer, both his bent leg and tail whipping with each consecutive turn. Well, not flaunting exactly, as he wasn't aware he was being watched.

Not yet anyway.

Eyes closed as he concentrated on finding his center of gravity, his foot repeatedly shifted from flat on the ground to pointed. His mind was so consumed with maintaining his momentum, he was barely cognizant of his surroundings. Imagine his surprise, and shock, when a massive blur of fluff that crashed to the ground mere inches away from where he stood.

The tux yelped, leaping a few feet away, his heart doing a gymnastics routine in his chest and fur standing up on end. His paws gave off an electrical spark, something that occasionally happened when he felt he was in danger.

The magical substance faded along with his initial shock as he realized he wasn't in danger at all.

"Tugger?" he murmured, thick eyebrows raised in suspicion. "What…erm…" He blinked, words failing him.

The Maine Coon rolled over with a grunt, a few empty cans rolling off from where they had been stacked on the crag-like pile, which was now partially destroyed from Tugger's fall. Mr. Artful and Knowing wasn't always so artful.

Tugger leapt to his feet before the tux had time to walk over and help him up, brushing himself off and fixing his mane, smoothing it out so it lay neatly against his chest and shoulders. The hip he'd fallen on now ached, probably bruised from the fall, Tugger guessed. But he ignored it. "Hey there Two-Tone," said Tugger.

"Hi…" Mistoffelees folded his arms across the snowy white fur on his chest. "Um, are you alright?" he asked in mild concern.

"Who me?" He nodded. "Oh yes yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not injured? You made a pretty loud crash."

Chuckling, he flexed a paw, turning it around in a circle. "Not that I can tell. I'm fine, really. Thanks."

The smaller tom gave a nod in return. "Good, good." An awkward silence fell over the two, which brought forth the need to clear his throat before the conjurer spoke up again. "So…care to explain what _that_ was all about?" he asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the fallen pile of junk. "You nearly scared the fur right off me."

Tugger continued to fluff out his magnificent mane, a sly grin breaking out on his muzzle. "Oh...just dropping in," he smoothly replied. "You know me, I always love the chance to make an impressive entrance."

This was met with a light snort and deadpan expression from the conjurer. "Impressive…right…" He shook his head. "The lengths you go to for attention." He gave a sigh, smirking up at the Coon. "Now wait a second, I thought all cats landed on their feet after falling," Mistoffelees joked.

"Well you forget, I'm not like _all_ cats," Tugger reminded him in a proud tone. "I have my own style, like to do things my own way."

"Yes well, a simple hello would have done just fine, and would've been arguably safer."

Tugger lightly flicked his ear. "Say, you know you're really getting good at that conjuring turn of yours Misto," he said. "I'm impressed, and I shouldn't have to remind you that it takes a lot to get me impressed."

His attempt to nonchalantly flirt only got an eyeroll out of Mistoffelees. "I guess I should take that as some form of compliment then?" But the Maine Coon was able to succeed in getting at least a friendly smirk out of the icy tuxedo tom.

"You most certainly should!" Tugger glanced over at the tabletop, his eyes falling on the fabrics and figurines he had laid out to use to entertain the young queens. "Out here using your magic to put on a little show for the kits I see."

The black and white tom's smile became strangely bashful, maybe it had to do with the mention of his magic? It wasn't exactly a skill he'd mastered yet, not in his opinion. Though he had learned an array of tricks over the few short years of discovering his magic, ones he could now demonstrate almost effortlessly, much to the excitement and bewilderment of the Jellicles in the tribe, both young and old.

"I was just practicing this new trick I've been working on, and they came scampering over when they saw me. Then they begged me to show it to them." He slid his fingers through his jet black head fur as he spoke. "I couldn't get it right, so instead, I promised to show them a few other relatively new tricks I could pull off with ease." He smile widened as he shook his head. "Before I knew it, two or three tricks turned into an elaborate performance with a makeshift cape and this deck of cards Etcetera found by that scrapheap over there," he explained, pointing towards one of the hundreds of piles of junk scattered about. "Throwing perfectly good things like cards out?" Mistoffelees couldn't help shrugging when he slid his palm over the scattered cards on the oak tabletop, which while having a nice finish, was missing its legs that were vital for its everyday use. "Humans are bizarre creatures. But either way, one human's trash is another cat's treasure. Or something like that."

Tugger's left thumb and forefinger now gripped at his chin, his lips pursed in thought. "Mind if I see a few of these new tricks of yours Misto?"

The tux's thick brows furrowed over his eyes, the icy orbs displaying slight confusion and amusement. "You like magic, Tugger?" he asked, his black serpentine tail weaving from side to side causally.

The maned tom gave a nonchalant shrug and smiled down at him. "I do indeed. It…captures my interest, I guess you could say. In the same way so many other things, and cats, for that matter, do." He took seat on the tire, casually tossing one leg over the other. "So, how about it? Show me one or two."

"If you wanna see a show, I'm afraid it's going to cost you," Mistoffelees jested playfully. "One container of fish paste."

"Cost me?" Tugger's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. "Don't tell me you made the kits pay."

"Of course not," the tux said with another light chuckle. "Kits get in free of charge."

The Maine Coon's tail swished idly, and he tapped a claw to his chin as he played along with his friend's banter. "Hmmm," he hummed aloud, a devious smirk gracing his muzzle. "You drive a hard bargain, but alright. I don't have any fish paste with me…but I think we can come to another arrangement for my admission fee."

Mistoffelees didn't respond to him directly; instead he displayed a crooked smile,wielding just enough magic to levitate the card closest to his paw. His palm overturned, he maneuvered the card in the open air, both cats watching it spin and rotate freely in the open air, the law of gravity no longer having power over it. Moving his finger in a circular motion, he made the card spin faster.

"Wow," Tugger murmured, fully focused on the spectacle.

The smaller tom smirked, finding it funny how mesmerized Tugger had become by watching a floating card. He could see how cats who weren't magical would find this remarkable. But this was one of the very first tricks he learned to execute properly. It was like kit's play to him now and didn't feel all that special anymore.

"If you think _that's_ incredible, wait until you see me levitate the entire deck!"

So Mistoffelees pulled off a variety of impressive tricks and illusions, involving shards of glass and several pieces of colorful fabric. He flaunted his knack for the astounding art of prestidigitation, Tugger's jaw dropping in disbelief after each one. He even made a little ball of twine disappear before his eyes and then almost instantly reappear right atop Tugger's nose, much to the partially spotted feline's amazement. Then Mistoffelees placed a red square of fabric over his tawny muzzle. Once lifted, the ball of twine had transformed into a cork.

"I'll never understand how you do that," Tugger said with a shake of his head, snatching the cork up and gripping it in his palm, turning his paw to view it from all angles.

Mistoffelees grinned. "Not knowing or being able to understand is all part of the fun though," he replied, plucking the prop out of Tugger's hold and grinning. "Wouldn't you say?"

"I guess…so, you have any more tricks in your magical repertoire?"

"Everlasting Cat Tug, I showed you just about every trick I've learned!"

"Just about?" questioned Tugger with perked ears, his trademark smirk returning.

"Well…" He fiddled with the bright red bowtie he wore. "It's not really a magic trick…well, I-I mean, it _is_ magic. But I'm not really sure if it can be classified as a true trick or not."

Tugger watched him slowly begin to cup his paws and curl his fingers, the magician focused on guiding the magical energy that coursed through his limbs. At first nothing happened, to his dismay. But he took a deep breath, shook his paws, and brought them together again, closing his eyes this time. The maned tom could tell his friend had to concentrate significantly harder for this trick, struggling as he put forth the effort to summon a greater amount of magic to pull it off.

His eyebrows furrowing, the Maine Coon watched Mistoffelees' paws begin to shimmer, and suddenly, sparks of light appeared, just like before, zipping over his claws. Tugger's eyes widened at the sight of tiny bolts of electricity surging across the tux's fur. Keeping his paws in close proximity to each other, Mistoffelees directed the electrical arcs through the tips of his claws. Then he gradually turned his palm outward, pushing the electrical energy forward. It formed a small sphere that expanded little by little, until it grew to the size of a cantaloupe. Then, the sphere flickered, a series of sparks popping on its surface, and just like that, it vanished completely.

"Ugh!" Misto groaned in exasperation. His shoulders slumped and ears lowering, he plopped down on the tire nearby.

"That was incredible," Tugger breathed, staring at the open space where the orb of electricity had been hovering moments ago, eyes still wide in bewilderment.

The tux just rolled his eyes. "No, it wasn't. I couldn't get it right. Everlasting Cat, I don't understand, I did everything the book said and I still ca—"

"The book?" Tugger asked, scooting closer.

"Yes," mumbled Misto, his paws placed in his lap. He exhaled sharply though his nostrils, turning to face the other. "See, I have this book Skimble gave me several years ago, one he'd 'borrowed' from a library in the city. It's all about magic and how to wield it." A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "It's really not as easy to get the hang of as most believe it to be. Once you figure out to perform a trick, then sure, it's a snap. But learning…well it can be somewhat of a challenge. Especially this one, I've been working on it for weeks, and what you saw just now was all I have to show for it."

"Well, what exactly was _supposed_ to happen?"

Mistoffelees hesitated to answer, rubbing his palm across his arm, making the tom at his side wonder if he was embarrassed to talk about it. And if so, why?

"Umm, when executed successfully…the electric orb can grow big enough to form a…a um, force field of sorts." The inflection at the end of his sentence made it sound as though he were asking a question.

The Maine Coon blinked, staring at him intently, unsure if he'd heard of him correctly. "A force field? You mean, one that could be used to shield yourself behind, as a means of defense?"

"Yes, exactly!" The tux replied with a bright grin that then faltered soon after. "But every time I think I'm about to get it…" he threw a paw up with an annoyed huff. "It dissipates. Every single time."

A warm chuckle escaped Tugger's lips, and he reached over, mussing the smaller tom's head fur. "Don't worry. You'll get it eventually, and then you can wow the whole tribe yet again with your magical powers, leaving us all dumbfounded and wondering just how you do it."

At first, Mistoffelees thought it felt kind of nice, to have his friend gently ruffle the fur between his large ears. But despite enjoying the contact from the other tom that he couldn't deny finding pleasant, he abruptly swatted his paw away with a snorted laugh and stood up. "Yes well, I'm sure I'm boring you to death with all this technical talk of magic."

Tugger lingered on the tire, eyes unobtrusively roaming over the magician's lithe frame, unable to stop himself from humming aloud with a suave smile as he stretched his limbs. "Oh Misto, if I found magic boring, I wouldn't still be hanging around you right now. Besides, I could never find such a unique little tom such as yourself boring." He raised a paw and playfully batted at the serpentine white-tipped tail weaving in front of his face.

"I suppose you're right," the tux replied with a cheeky grin. "If anything, between the two of us, you're clearly the boring one."

"I resent that, pipsqueak," Tugger bantered back, eyes narrowed to slits as his paw slid along the length of Mistoffelees' long tail.

For a second time, the tux had to gently swat his friend's paw away. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying this attention. On the contrary in fact, he found himself greatly enjoying it and wishing it to continue. And _that_ was the whole problem. He couldn't have the confident cat thinking he could fall for his charm at the drop of a hat like his adoring kittens. After all he was the mysterious and aloof feline of the tribe, not some overzealous or salacious little queen.

Not only that, but more importantly, they were both toms for Heaviside's sake! What would the other Jellicles think of the mere possibility alone of him having feelings for another tom? Would they mock and ridicule him? Or worse, would he be banished from his junkyard home?

Fear of the unknown made him decide to never even entertain the idea of considering Tugger, or any cat for that matter, as anything more than a friend. Keeping things strictly platonic was the safest way to go about it, in the tux's opinion.

_I don't like him, not in that way,_ Mistoffelees reminded himself. _How could I? He might be my friend but he's still repulsive! He's arrogant, selfish, brash and immature…funny sometimes…and maybe a bit sweet when he wants to be…a little on the handsome side, sure…and alright alright, he does have a lovely singing voice too… _

A faint gasp slipping from his parted lips, he pressed his fingertips to his forehead, gritting his teeth as he internally scolded himself. _Oh Everlasting Cat! No! What's the matter with me?! No, it's absurd to think about Tugger that way. It's just wrong! I don't like him like that, and that's final. I don't even like him, I tolerate him at best. And I don't have any desire to get involved with someone anyway, I have my magic to focus on, and that's all I need to worry about._

In the back of his mind, however, a small part of him knew he was only kidding himself, while a larger part was content to deny that this was so.

"Misto?"

He lifted his gaze to meet his friend's confused stare, Tugger's head canted to one side.

"Erm…" Mistoffelees was feeling very flustered but hoping it wasn't obvious, turning to go gather up the props, glancing up at the position of the moon in the sky. "I seem to have lost track of time. I didn't realize it had gotten so late already." He looked over his shoulder, meeting Tugger's gaze. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to practicing now."

"For what? The ball?"

"Yes."

"But it's months away…"

"That may be true, but it's better to get as much practice in as possible so I won't make a fool of myself."

"I see. Well, would you like some assistance with that?" asked Tugger, leaping to his feet and sauntering over to the tux's side.

Mistoffelees looked up at him, eyebrows knitted together tightly over his eyes. "Assistance?"

"Why not?"

The illusionist just shook his head. "Thank you, but there's not much you can really help me with, not as far as the solo dances go anyway." He found the empty cardboard box he'd stashed away beneath a broken bedframe and began storing all his props inside it, folding the cape and placing it on top. "Besides, don't you have some pretty little queen to chase after, or something?"

This was one of the things that made his fascination with the black and white tom intensify. From his aloof nature, to the way he would brush off a flirtatious comment like it hadn't been uttered at all, to his general lack of interest in romantic endeavors of any kind. The little cat was a living breathing mystery.

"I'm under the impression that you and all the rest of the tribe think that's all I do with my time, is chase tail. I'll have you know that this is simply not the case."

There came a gasp from Mistoffelees. "It's not?" he asked in an over exaggerated surprise, a smile ghosting across his milky white muzzle. He brushed his paws and stood up. And with a graceful pivot, he began to walk off.

Tugger jogged after him, not allowing their conversation to end yet. "Besides, why limit myself to just queens alone?" His lips curled up in a devious grin.

"Ahhhh the illustrious Rum Tum Tugger swings both ways then. I had a feeling..."

"I prefer to call it being _curious,_" Tugger corrected.

The other gave a nod. "Noted. Now then, why not go get 'curious' with someone else? I'm betting it would be substantially more fun than watching me do continuous toe touches and sissonnes."

"Oh stop trying to get rid of me," the maned tom lightly jabbed. "It's not going to work. Not this time."

"Surely you don't want to watch me dance..." The conjurer gave him a look of incredulity.

All of a sudden, the coon-tom's eyes lit up. "I do like to indulge in watching you leap and twirl around like the graceful little fairy you are." He stifled a snicker when Mistoffelees shot him a hateful glare. "But I'd much rather help you with dancing."

"Why?"

"Because you might be asked to participate in a couple's dance, like a pas de deux for instance. And I'd like to personally see to it that you can pull it off, if that does happen."

Mistoffelees' brows rose. "I didn't know you were familiar with the pas de deux, Tug. Now _I'm_ impressed."

"I performed one at the ball, three years ago if I remember correctly, with Cassandra. Very graceful for a queen, if a bit…strange for my tastes." He patiently awaited a response from the magician but when none was given, Tugger gently elbowed him in the side. "So, how 'bout it Two-Tone?"

Mistoffelees gave an inward subdued groan. "If you insist on addressing me with one of your insufferable nicknames, must it be _that_ one?"

"I could just call you Stockings or Blacky...or _kitten_," he crooned, giving a wink.

"Ahh…" The name he used to refer to the queens who worshipped him? _No thank you,_ the tux thought to himself. "Two-Tone it is then." For the second time, he tried to leave, only to have the stubborn Maine Coon run up in front of him and block his way.

"So…?" prompted Tugger yet again.

"Tugger look, I really appreciate the offer but I don't need yo—"

"It'd be my way of paying you back. For giving me a private magic show. Remember? This can be my admission fee."

The small tom's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at his friend. "Tug, I-I was only joking about that. I don't expect payment for showing others magic; that wouldn't be right. I do it because it makes me happy."

"Well it would make _me_ happy to help you practice your dances. C'mon Misto, you taught me magic...sort of, and I can teach you some proper dance techniques. We'll call it a trade."

Everlasting Cat, he was persistent.

"You're serious? You're familiar with ballet?"

"Yes. I thought I made that clear to you a minute ago."

"Beyond the terms and general movements, I mean."

"Let's put it this way. After watching you spin around like a top, I can say I've learned tons."

"Tugger…"

"Misto," he challenged in tandem, the wide grin still plastered on his face. He could tell the tuxedo tom was getting agitated by his glare and rigid posture, and Tugger was eating it up.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Like I said, I want to express my gratitude for the magic show." When the other sighed deeply, he leaned in closer with a quick swish of his tail. "Is that a yes?"

The slender tux crossed his arms, blowing at a strand of fur that had fallen over his eyes. "If you promise to get lost afterwards, then yes, you may give me a ballet lesson. If you're even capable."

Smirking in satisfaction, the flirtatious tom threw an arm around his friend and led him down the path that would take them to a clearing close by.

"I already regret this," Mistoffelees muttered under his breath, which brought forth a low chuckle from Tugger.

* * *

Spotted paws skirted over slender jet black hips, the tuxedo cat's arms raised on either side of his head, twirling around continuously thanks to Tugger guiding him as he performed pirouette after pirouette. The Maine Coon had lost count after seven revolutions, momentarily captivated by how swift and fluid every consecutive turn was, and how easy Mistoffelees made it look while doing it.

Tugger lifted him, and kept a secure grip on his small waist as the tuxedo tom stretched both his arms and legs out in front and back of him, as though doing a split in mid-air. His left leg hooked up and around Tugger's back and the other poised straight up, he leaned his head back, holding the pose, whilst his partner admired his impressive demonstration of pure grace and ability.

"You do well," Mistoffelees lightly praised.

"Never underestimate the master, Misto."

"It's just, I mean, I had no idea. It's a shame you don't dance like this more often."

"Eh, it's not my style, I prefer to thrust and swivel, it's just who I am."

"As I said, that's a shame," jabbed the tuxedo, performing another leap after prepping. "You're very good."

Tugger swiftly spun the two around. "Mmmm, maybe I'd do it more often if I had the pleasure of doing it with you." Tugger wiggled his eyebrows.

The tux snickered, shaking his head at the ever flirty male. "You're unbelievable."

Tugger maintained a proud smile. "I know."

As the night progressed, their pas de deux slowed to the equivalent of a relaxed slow dance, Mistoffelees' paws latched around Tugger's neck, and his paws resting on the magician's hips. For some reason, if felt more intimate for the pair.

"This is nice," Mistoffelees whispered into the fluffy mane his cheek was nestled against, not thinking before he spoke, mortified when he realized he was purring gently. A deep flush of crimson tinged his cheeks. Oh Everlasting, that cheeky cat had him purring now! This was ridiculous!

While the stark contrast of red and white was comical, even Tugger had to admit that his blushing made him look…well, beautiful.

"Hm? What's nice?" Tugger asked. "Dancing with me?"

"Um...I...I-I didn't say anything. I mean, I didn't—that's not what I…"

"You might be good at a lot of different things, but one thing you most certainly are _not_ good at is lying," teased Tugger as he placed his palms on the magician's upper arms, azure eyes snapping up to glare at him as he inched closer, lips against his ear, his breath making the appendage flicker as he murmured. "I'd even go so far as to say you're…terrible at it."

His lighthearted ribbing was ignored by the tux. "I just meant…" His voice grew softer. "It's nice…seeing you in a different light, so to speak. Sweet…sentimental…it's nice." He wished he could think of a better adjective but his mind was coming up blank, thoughts jumbled even more as he felt the older tom's chest shake with a breathless chuckle.

"Hope you don't plan on spreading that around, that I'm a sentimental fool every now and then. My reputation would be forever ruined." He was kidding of course. It didn't bother him in the slightest if others discovered he had a gentler side. The cats closest to him already knew about it. The Rum Tum Tugger was a multi-faceted feline, after all.

Mistoffelees grinned back. "Heaviside forbid that something so awful would ever happen to you."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Well, don't fret, your secret's safe with me Tug," the conjurer assured him as they circled slowly.

"And so's yours, Two-Tone."

"I don't have any secrets."

"Sure you do," replied Tugger. "Namely, the little secret regarding me."

"Regarding you? Do enlighten me."

"You like me," he said simply.

Mistoffelees was dangerously close to blushing again. He drew back and scowled. "Oh _please_, get over yourself Tugger."

"What? All I'm saying is that you like me more than you let on. You act like you can barely stomach me, but I think it's all a front."

He opened his mouth to give a retort, but the only sound that came out was an airy squeak.

A smug grin broke out on the spotted cat's muzzle. "I knew it. I'm right. You do like me."

"As a friend, yes. Though I have to say, sometimes you're extremely difficult to tolerate," Mistoffelees explained, grateful he'd found his voice once more. "But can you blame me for feeling that way? You're so…so…" The tux waved his paw in circles as he tried to come up with the right word, ultimately unsuccessful. "So…agh! So you!"

"Oh no," gasped Tugger. "The normally eloquent Mr. Mistoffelees isn't speaking so eloquently tonight," Tugger noted, taking a paw away from his friend's waist to tap a claw against his chin. "I wonder what could be the reason for that."

He knew all too well what the reason was. He'd be rendered speechless by the curious cat. By the truth of what he'd said. A truth that Mistoffelees still refused to acknowledge. "Just…trying to concentrate on the steps, that's all," he lied quietly, gaze dropping to their feet.

Tugger didn't buy that. He knew the black and white cat wasn't being completely honest, as a gifted dancer like him would never have trouble focusing on shifting his feet at this slow a pace. For Mistoffelees, it was surely a task as simple as walking or breathing, something that required no major amount of concentration whatsoever.

But the Maine Coon decided he'd picked on him enough tonight and didn't want the tux getting angry with him. So he casually shrugged and replied with a warm, "Fair enough."

They danced on, no music to accompany them, unless the faraway chattering and laughter of the other Jellicles counted as music.

To add a dash of spontaneity to the mix, Tugger playfully dipped Mistoffelees, supporting him with a strong arm. The tuxedo's body hovered inches from the ground, and he locked eyes with his partner. He froze when Tugger's whiskers tickled his cheek, the maned cat nuzzling noses with him. Mistoffelees made no move to pull away, to his partner's delight. Instead, he wound his arms around Tugger's neck, clinging to him and burying his face in his inviting fluffy mane, allowing himself to succumb to the other's charm, if just for a moment. Before long, more soft purring radiated throughout his chest as the taller aided him in standing back up. But this time, he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed when it happened.

It felt right.

Maybe he did like Tugger, more than he realized. As more than a friend. Maybe the reason he hadn't found the right queen yet was because his heart didn't yearn for a queen, but for a tom. A tom who while cheeky and mischievous, was also attentive and charming. And was a wonderful dancer.

And maybe he was the kind of cat he could see himself with. Just maybe…

* * *

_This thing wasn't supposed to get past 5 pages, 6 at the most. I ask you, WHAT happened? _

_But it was super fun to write and like I said, I have tons of ideas swimming in my head for a multichapter story, this acting as the first chapter. Or maybe I'd make a whole new opening chapter, not entirely certain. I could explore the Munkustrap/Demeter pairing, and maybe the Victoria/Plato one as well. And plenty others, I'm a fan of many of the pairings. If you'd like to see it continued please do let me know! Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it as is. :) _


End file.
